Quand la Grenouille en à marre
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Un petit OS qui montre que Fran en à marre de n'être qu'une grenouille aux yeux de Belphegor. Désolée, le titre n'est pas le même que dans la fic mais il n'y avait pas assez de place !


**Titre**: Parce que la grenouille en à marre de n'être qu'une grenouille aux yeux du Prince.

**Rating**: M

**Paring**: BelFran

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi T_T Et ils ne le seront sans doute jamais T.T

**Note de l'auteure**: Ceci est un OS pour Darky-sempaï (**C-Dark-Dreams**) mais également pour Sachiyo (**Koko-chan**) ! J'espère que vous apprécierez toutes les deux et que les deux abrutis présents dans la fic ne seront pas trop OOC ! Pour les autres lecteurs, enjoy ! =D

**JE ME SUIS ENFIN DÉCIDÉE A LE CORRIGER ! Youpi, on est tous content ! C'est ça cacher votre joie u_u J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même après relecture xD**

* * *

><p>C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée au Manoir de la Varia. Xanxus descendait bouteilles de bourbon sur fauteuil hors de prix, Squalo gueulait, Bel envoyaient ses couteaux sur les rares oiseaux qui osaient s'approchés et finissaient donc en brochettes, Levi gisait, carbonisé, n'ayant toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ses doigts dans la prise de courant pour faire sa coiffure, Lussuria se promenait avec une ombrelle, mais pas contre le soleil, non, pour ne pas se prendre un oiseau poignardé sur la tête, le rouge sang jurait affreusement avec sa couleur de cheveux.<p>

Et enfin, la dernière recrue, Fran, regardait la route à travers la grille fermée qui séparait la ville du Manoir, son habituel air blasé collé au visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel, regardant les nuages, mais qu'avait-il fait pour tomber sur une bande d'abrutis pareil. Et après on osait lui demander pourquoi il n'affichait pas ses émotions. Déjà d'une, il avait eut pour maître un adepte de la torture psychologique, son Sempaï adorait les cris de douleurs de ses victimes et son Boss jouait à des jeux SM avec son commandant. Comment pouvait-il sourire et se dire que la vie était belle dans ses conditions, franchement.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan qui pourrait l'envoyer en mission à l'autre bout du monde, loin de cette bande d'attardé mentale, pour une durée assez longue de préférence, la personne qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas croisé venait de manifester sa présence, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs ne se soit découvert une soudaine passion à poignarder le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts.

**-Oy, le Boss nous appelle, dépêche.**

**-Sempaï, ne venez pas pleurez si votre couteau est tordu après...**

Deux de plus, bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il les cherchait un peu, mais après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Finalement c'était pratique d'être insensible à la douleur. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Mukuro pour ça un jour... Ou pas. Après tout, c'était son travail en tant que maître de l'avoir préparer mentalement et physiquement à ce qui l'attendait une fois dans la Varia.

Fran se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de voir que le blond était déjà partit. Après tout pour lui, il n'était qu'une grenouille. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et retira les trois lames argentées plantées dans son dos puis les abandonna quelque part dans les couloir du Manoir. Il enjamba Levi sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Après tout il avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais franchement, mettre les doigt dans une prise pour faire une coiffure, c'était un peu exagérer. Mais bon, après tout, c'était un Varia.

A croire qu'il fallait avoir au moins une manie débile et un caractère complètement anormal pour faire parti des officiers Varia. Fran essaya de se convaincre que lui était normal, alors qu'il savait que c'était tout le contraire. Il était même surement dans le top trois des plus étranges membres de la brigade d'assassins indépendantes des Vongolas. Il essaya de se prouver le contraire en se disant que ce n'était pas lui qui était trop bizarre mais les autres qui étaient trop normaux seulement cette phrase ne s'appliquait pas aux personnes qu'il côtoyait.

Une fois devant le bureau du Boss, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer, après tout si Bel y était, il n'y avait pas de risque de tomber sur Xanxus et Squalo en train de forniquer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança au milieu de la grande salle. Le fils adoptif du Neuvième du nom était assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes sur la tables basses devant lui. Le commandant aux cheveux longs essayait de se retenir de lui gueuler quelque chose à la figure et semblait très énerver si l'on se fiait à la veine qui battait furieusement sur sa tempe. Et le prince, lui, s'amusait à faire tourner l'un de ses couteaux dans sa main droite, semblant s'ennuyer au plus haut point.

**-VOII ! Fran, t'en à mis du temps !**

**-Ta gueule, déchet.**

**-Oooh, vous prenez ma défense Boss ? Thank you !**

**-Ushishishi~ La grenouille à des pulsions suicidaires ? **

**-VOOOIIIIII ! Mais vous allez vous la fermez oui ?**

Xanxus lança un regard rageur à son verre qui venait de se décaler de quelques centimètres sous ses yeux tant la puissance du hurlement avait été forte. Fran se demanda légèrement pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt lancer ce regard à Squalo mais compris dés qu'il vu la très légère coloration des joues du chef de la Varia. Apparemment il n'était plus très frais. Mais c'était tant mieux, il avait tendance à brandir une bouteille au lieu de ses X-Guns quand il était dans cet état la. Même si entre les mains du brun, même une pince à linge était dangereuse, c'était toujours mieux que ses flingues.

**-Bande de déchet.**

**-Ushishishi~**

**-Sempaï, si vous pouviez arrêtez de rire, déjà que j'ai les oreilles qui siffle...**

**-Voï, comme vous avez pas l'air décider de vous calmez, je vais résumer la chose. Pour faire chier Sawada, Xanxus à décidé que la Varia faisait grève. En gros, vous rester dans vos quartiers, peinard, et vous faites pas chier. Pigé ? Maintenant, dehors.**

**-Déchets.**

**-Voï, Xanxus c'est bon, on à compris.**

Fran laissa ses yeux émeraudes quelques secondes sur le Boss, il devait vraiment avoir beaucoup bu pour en arriver la. Mais le Varia de la brume su que ce n'était pas ça en voyant le regard de l'argenté, Xanxus n'avait pas autant bu de son plein gré, Squalo avait du l'y obliger. La jeune recrue le comprenait, il est vrai qu'avoir le fils du neuvième en tant qu'amant n'était pas vraiment de tout repos alors il fallait bien faire des pauses forcées de temps à autres si le requin espérait pouvoir continuer à marcher droit.

Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux ne pas trainer entre les pattes de ses supérieurs si il voulait garder un minimum de tranquillité et quitta donc la salle, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La pièce était petite, il n'y avait qu'une armoire et un lit, le strict minimum. Après tout, Fran n'était pas du genre à envahir l'espace, il prenait presque moins de place que son chapeau.

Il retira d'ailleurs ce dernier et gagna la salle de bain raccordée à sa chambre. Elle non plus n'était pas bien grande mais il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il avait une pièce avec un lit, une douche et une porte avec serrure, ça lui allait. Et puis, il n'était pas comme son Sempaï, il n'allait pas faire tout un débat juste parce que ses quartiers n'étaient pas certifiés saint et digne d'un Prince de sang royal.

Il soupira en repensant à la dernière folie dudit Prince, des draps en satins, et puis quoi encore. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Xanxus lui avait cédé. Il faut dire que lorsque Bel voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir, c'était un regard animé par autre chose que de l'indifférence de la part de Fran. Et ce dernier trouvait la sensation presque jouissif, bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien, au plaisir charnel.

C'est vrai, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que Prince the Ripper, mais il faut dire que ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Après tout personne d'autre que lui-même ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait puisqu'il cachait ses émotions sous un masque impénétrable. Lui au moins ne dissimulait pas son âme avec quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'une frange, il le faisait avec classe.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que, Bel essayait sans arrêt de le faire extérioriser ses sentiments, mais il n'essayait jamais de les comprendre. Ce que la nouvelle recrue trouvait totalement débile, à quoi bon tenter de faire sortir quelque chose que l'on ne comprend pas. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cela. Et Fran en avait marre, car pour le Prince, il n'était qu'une grenouille, un sujet d'expérience à disséquer pour en découvrir tout les secrets avant de le jeter et de l'oublier définitivement. Et ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Mais le jeune garçon en avait également assez de cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il entendait les remarques du Varia de la tempête. Certes, son expression ne changeait pas, personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'il ne restait pas insensible aux propos du blond. Et c'était tant mieux comme ça. Car, si il exprimait ses sentiments, il aurait sans doute lancer un regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir au Prince en étant sur le point de pleurer. Et savoir ça lui donnait presque envie de vomir.

Si il cachait ses émotions, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de les exprimer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti au fond de lui l'envie de sourire, de pleurer ou encore de rire. Non. Jamais ça ne lui était arriver. Seulement, avec Bel, tout avait changé. Cet imbécile de prince déchu avait bouleversé son esprit pourtant bien stabilisé. Alors qu'il pensait savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouvait à fixer son reflet dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse que ce dernier pourrait lui donner.

Mais ces yeux restaient inexpressif et les traits de son visage ne bougeait pas. Il avait beau essayé, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer autre chose que de l'indifférence. C'était comme si, à force de n'exprimer que ça, il ne pouvait plus afficher d'autres expressions. Il y avait bien une fois ou il avait réussi, une seule et unique fois, une larme, tout aussi unique, avait coulée sur sa joue. Il avait suivit du regard le reflet de la perle salée dans le miroir, et il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi avait-il pleuré alors qu'il ne se sentait pas triste, il ne comprenait pas.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, son entretient récent avec Mukuro lui avait permis d'éclaircir quelques points. D'après l'illusionniste Vongola, il serait 'amoureux' de Bel. Ce que Fran trouvait totalement absurde, qui tomberait sous le charme d'un prince déchu aux tendances hémophiles qui n'avait de cesse de vous poignarder. Puis, il avait reconsidérer la question. Après tout, il était dans la Varia donc il n'était pas normal. Il avait même penser aimer le SM mais une fois de plus, il trouva ça débile, à quoi bon être adepte du SM lorsqu'on ne ressentait pas la douleur, ça perdait tout son sens.

Non, vraiment, Fran ne comprenait pas. Alors, pour en avoir le cœur net, il avait décider de tenter quelque chose, il devait coucher avec le prince. Après tout, c'était comme ça que les humains se prouvaient leur amour non. Alors, en faisant ça, il pourrait dire si oui ou non il aimait Bel. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du Varia de la tempête sans trop vraiment savoir comment. Il hésita quelques minutes, puis finalement, il toqua et entra sans attendre la permission.

**-Semp...**

Il referma la bouche avant de finir sa phrase. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux l'avait rendu incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Le prince était debout, devant lui. Comme très souvent. Seulement, il avait pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et son diadème reposait tranquillement sur sa table de chevet. Sa tête était tournée vers Fran et son visage, du moins ce qu'on en voyait, n'exprimait pas d'expression particulière. Le jeune Varia se demanda ce que pouvait bien être la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son bas ventre.

**-Qui t'as donner la permission d'entrer ?**

**-... Personne. Je m'en vais.**

Puis, avant que Belphegor n'est pu prononcer un mot, Fran se dirigea vers une porte en marchant rapidement, la démarche quelque peu étrange à cause de son érection qui le gênait légèrement. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, le prince s'assit sur son lit puis lui dit.

**-Oy, par ici c'est...**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le plus jeune ouvrit la porte et se retrouva bien idiot, devant une petite salle dans laquelle était entreposer toute sorte de vêtements, tous plus stylés et moderne les uns que les autres, il y avait aussi un des murs qui était couverts de différent couteaux.

**-Comme j'essayais de le dire, c'est mon dressing ici. **

Fran resta immobile, la poignée dans la main, les yeux très légèrement plus ouvert que d'habitude, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son sang froid à tel point qu'il se trompe de porte. Actuellement, il avait vraiment envie de s'enfermer dans le dressing du blond et de se pendre avec l'un des vêtement ou de se poignarder lui même, il arriverait peut-être à mourir avant que Bel ne remarque la bosse qui déformais son pantalon. Malheureusement, la chose au dessus de leur tête considérée comme une entité supérieure ne semblait pas vraiment l'aimer et le prince s'approcha de lui puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Et qui t'as autorisé à retiré ton chapeau ? Ha ?**

**-... Personne. **

**-Ushishishi~ Je vais donc devoir punir ma grenouille.**

**-Hein ?**

Avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Fran se retrouva tirer par un prince en serviette et jeter dans un lit prince size sur lequel il se retrouva sur le dos. Il vit Belphegor se mettre à quatre pattes sur lui et sortir un couteau qui scintilla à la lumière de la pièce de la même manière que le grand sourire du blond. Surement pour le disséquer, après tout, il n'était qu'une grenouille à ses yeux. La jeune recrue faillit s'étrangler en sentant une main se poser sur son entrejambe.

**-Le prince te trouve bien dur pour un batracien. **

**-Sempaï... Arrêtez...**

Fran avait peur, il ne l'exprimait pas mais au fond de lui, il avait peur. Il était effrayé par le plaisir qui le submergeait, pour lui c'était une première. Il avait toujours ressenti la douleur et le malaise mais jamais de plaisir et de bonheur. Alors il avait peur de ces nouvelles sensations, de ces nouvelles émotions. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, priant intérieurement pour que ça se termine vite.

**-La grenouille aurait-elle peur d'être embrasser par le prince ?**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Fran sentit Bel attraper son menton et une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Surpris, il ne chercha même pas à garder la bouche fermer et le prince pu donc approfondir le baiser pour le rendre langoureux. Le plus jeune fut étonner de la douceur et de la tendresse dont faisait preuve son Sempaï pendant l'échange. Il ferma les yeux, comprenant que, le seul moyen de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de laisser faire la personne qui en était la cause.

Alors il détendit tout les muscles de son corps et ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond alors que le blond léchait et embrassait son cou, mordant de temps à autre dans sa jugulaire, laissant de petites traces de morsures sanguinolentes. Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, une main se fraya un chemin sous sa chemise tandis que l'autre déboutonnait un à un les boutons. Fran paniqua légèrement.

**-Sempaï ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Nh~ **

**-Ushishishi~ Laisse faire le prince, contente toi d'écarter les jambes ma grenouille.**

En entendant les derniers mots, Fran ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa violemment le blond, repliant ses jambes contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas envie que le prince se serve de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il déversait sa haine sur lui en une pluie de couteaux argentés. Il n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui ouvraient les cuisses lorsqu'on leur demandait. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie un liquide chaud et transparent coulé de ses yeux. Les perles salées roulèrent jusqu'à son menton, s'écrasant sur ses genoux.

**-Qu'est ce que t'as encore ?**

**-... Rien.**

**-Ushishishi, me prend pas pour un abruti.**

**-C'est pourtant ce que vous ê-**

Il se fit couper de la façon la plus délicieuse qu'il soit, un baiser du prince. Bel avait passe une main dans les cheveux verts de son kôhaï et l'autre dans son dos. Les larmes de Fran s'arrêtèrent de couler tandis que le blond caressait ses cheveux et frottait doucement son dos, provoquant un long frisson de plaisir dans l'échine du jeune garçon.

**-Bel... Sempaï... Pourquoi vous-**

**-Tutoies moi quand il n'y à que nous deux. Fran.**

**-Ah~ **

Il n'avait pu empêcher le gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que son sempaï l'appelait par son prénom. De plus, vu qu'il l'avait fait en même temps que sa main se glissait dans le pantalon du plus jeune, le gémissement n'en avait été que plus sensuel. Bel sentit sa virilité se durcir encore plus à l'entente de ce son si merveilleux. Il entreprit de retirer la chemise de Fran qu'il balança dans un coin de la chambre et fit de même avec le pantalon qu'il fit tomber au sol dans un bruit métallique créer par la ceinture.

La jeune recrue hésita puis, finalement, il déshabilla aussi Bel, laissant choir la serviette au pied du lit. Une fois cela fait, tout deux nus, il sentit ses joues chauffées et posa ses doigts dessus, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand il vit le blond rire légèrement, il comprit que ce dernier savait.

**-Bel-sempaï, qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-Ushishishi~ La grenouille rougit !**

Rougir ? C'était donc ça. Rassuré -ça aurait très bien put être une maladie très grave, voir mortelle hein-, il reposa ses bras le long de son corps et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir quand le prince entreprit de caresser son membre dressé. Il serra les draps noir de satin entre ses poings mais ne put empêcher un feulement de plaisir de sortir d'entre ses lèvres lorsque Bel lécha son sexe sur toute la longueur.

Le prince sourit et prit le membre en bouche, appliquant ses va et vient au rythme des gémissements qui sonnait comme une douce symphonie à ses oreilles. Encore mieux que Bethoven ou Mozart avec lesquels son enfance au palais royal avait été remplie. Ralentissant un peu ses mouvements, il fit remonter sa main droite jusqu'au visage de son kôhaï et pressa son index sur les lèvres entrouverte pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire.

Fran n'hésita pas une seconde et prit en bouche les trois doigts du milieu de la main qui se présentait devant lui et les humidifia, faisant tourner sa langue autour. De temps à autre il cessait afin de ne pas s'étrangler avec un cri de plaisir puis, lorsqu'il sentit que les phalanges étaient assez mouillées, il les relâcha dans un bruit de succion.

Le propriétaire de la main la ramena vers lui et la plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune. Continuant sa fellation, il en fit entrer un, récoltant un léger grognement signifiant l'inconfort que ressentait le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts. Après quelques va et vient, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'anneau de chair de son kôhaï. Lorsqu'il fit entrer la troisième et dernière phalange, il fut pris d'un léger remord en entendant le petit cri de Fran, non pas que ça lui faisait mal, c'était seulement que c'était vraiment désagréable comme sensation.

Il relâcha son membre et remonta l'embrasser afin de le détourner des vas et vient que faisaient ses doigts dans son intimité. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son maintenant amant était près, il retira ses doigts et positionna le bout de sa virilité juste devant l'anneau de chair du plus jeune. Lorsque Bel sentit deux mains passer dans ses cheveux, il ne protesta pas. Ni lorsque la frange devant ses yeux s'en écarta.

**-Bel-sempaï... Pourquoi vous... tu caches un regard aussi beau ?**

**-Beau ? Ushishishi~ Parce que tout le monde en à peur. Et surtout parce qu'un prince ne devrait pas avoir les yeux vairons.**

**-Moi je les trouve magnifique.**

Fran ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le prince droit dans les yeux maintenant qu'il le pouvait. Le droit était dorés tel le soleil, il brillait d'une joie non dissimulée, renvoyant au plus jeune son reflet tandis que l'autre, gris aux reflet argenté comme l'astre nocturne qui illuminait les nuits, semblait triste, comme délaissé. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert embrassa une à une les deux paupières qui se fermaient sous la pression de ses lèvres. Le regard de son Sempaï était maintenant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait céder à personne d'autre. Il éclairait ses journées entières, le droit le jour et le gauche la nuit.

**-Tu peux y aller, Sempaï.**

**-T'es sûr ?**

**-... Oui.**

Bel embrassa encore une fois Fran qui répondit au baiser et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Le léger tressaillement du plus jeune lui fit regretter son action mais c'était toujours mieux que si il l'avait fait petit à petit, ce qui aurait fait souffrir -du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, vu que Fran était insensible à la douleur (**Akisa**: *entend au loin*** « Merci qui ? »** Merci Darky-sempaï =DD), ce n'était que de l'inconfort, rien de plus- plus longtemps son amant, et il ne voulait pas. Chose rare pour lui qui aimait plus que tout les cris de douleurs et les supplications de ses victimes. Laissant cela de côté, il lécha les lèvres de la jeune recrue et, lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup de bassin sous lui, il entama de lent vas et vient, accélérant au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de plaisir du plus jeune se faisait plus fort et plus fréquent.

Enfin. Enfin, Fran comprenait. Le mal -qui n'en n'était en fait pas un- qui le rongeait depuis qu'il connaissait Belphegor, c'était de l'amour. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le découvrir seul, tout simplement car c'est un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais penser ressentir pour quelqu'un un jour. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et ne chercha même plus à dissimuler les cris de plaisir qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres.

Lorsque le jeune homme sous lui poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, il sut qu'il l'avait touché, cette tâche si stimulante enfouit en lui. Il continua, la percutant sans cesse, le faisant hurler de plaisir à s'en tuer les cordes vocales. Puis, dans un dernier coup de reins, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, le prince se rependant à l'intérieur de son kôhaï tandis que se dernier se libérait entre leurs deux torses.

**-Sempaï...**

**-Hm ?**

**-Je crois que...**

**-Je sais. Mais ne le dis pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que, si tu le dis, je vais devoir te répondre, et un prince ne peut décemment pas dire « Je t'aime » à une grenouille.**

**-...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu viens de le dire.**

Bel faillit s'étrangler en entendant la réplique de Fran, c'est vrai que, même si ce n'était qu'une démonstration, il avait dit qu'il l'aimait à sa grenouille. Cette dernière était contente qu'il l'est dit mais en même temps pas car son -car maintenant c'était le sien- Prince le traitait toujours comme une grenouille.

**-Sempaï, je peux poser une question idiote ?**

**-Ushishishi~ Tout ce que tu dit est idiot alors vas-y.**

**-Moins idiot que vous. Donc, qu'est ce que je suis pour vo- toi ?**

**-Hm... Une grenouille.**

**-... Juste ça ?**

**-Tu veux me faire dire quoi au juste ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste me persuader que je ne suis pas qu'une grenouille aux yeux de la personne que j'aime ?**

Le prince n'en revenait pas que son kôhaï est débiter ça comme ça, d'ailleurs ledit kôhaï était aussi surpris par sa propre phrase. Mais merde à la fin, il en avait marre de n'être considérer que comme une simple grenouille. Était-ce trop demander d'être considérer comme un être humain à part entière ? Apparemment oui quand il s'agissait de Belphegor. Ce dernier rit légèrement et attira le corps de Fran dans ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre lui.

**-Ushishishi~ Mais être une grenouille à mes yeux est bien mieux que de n'être qu'un simple humain.**

**-Ah ?**

**-Oui, parce que les prince préfère les grenouilles, tu ne savais pas ?**

**-C'est juste toi qui à des goût bizarres Sempaï.**

**-Ushishishi~ Tu devrais en être honoré alors. **

**-Surement.**

**-En plus je suis tomber sur une grenouille très exigeante.**

**-Quand on à un hémophile sadique en guise de Prince, il faut bien avoir quelques exigences. Sinon, on finit sur une table de dissection.**

**-Ushishishi~ Et puis, de toute façon, ce que l'on peut faire dans un lit est bien plus intéressant que ce que l'on peut faire dans un laboratoire. **

Fran n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'elle fut prise par celle de Bel, apparemment, la nuit risquait d'être très longue et mouvementée. Les deux nouveaux amants n'avaient même pas remarquer que la lumière avait été éteinte par un Lussuria aux anges, fier de ses deux « fils cadets » qui étaient entré pendant leur petite discussion et était repartis aussitôt la lumière éteinte, ne souhaitant pas finir en cactus.

Cette nuit la, Fran put observer que les yeux de Belphegor était bien plus brillant et expressif que la Lune ou le Soleil. Il apprit également que ses doigts n'était pas fait qu'à manier les couteaux et que sa bouche pouvait servir à autre chose qu'à émettre ce rire si particulier. Mais la chose la plus importante qu'il apprit ce jour la, c'est sans doute que l'amour était un sentiment vraiment très proche de la haine sans pour autant s'y mélanger, ne faisant que la frôler, comme les douces caresses qu'il reçu au petit matin. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila pour la deuxième fois, ceux qui ont déjà commenté merci, et j'espère que vous aurez lu la correction =)<strong>


End file.
